


A song for me?

by Ravenwhite89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cello, First Kiss, Hux secretly plays cello, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwhite89/pseuds/Ravenwhite89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Learns something new about his General. first kiss, and a new relationship takes hold. </p><p>not sure if I will make this into a series or not let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song for me?

 

            Thrashing and sparks wildly flash and dance in the dark of the droid repair station on the Finalizer. Crashing chunks flying from one end of the room to the other as The Knight of Ren loses control again. Heavy breathing and the sounds of electricity cracking is all that is heard now as he becomes still. A faint glow of heat eminates from the walls and consoles. Throwing his masked head back he extinguishes his lightsaber and inhales deeply. Beneath the crackles and sparks escaping the flickering console before him he begins to hear a faint low tone coming from somewhere down the hall. Clicking his lightsaber back onto his belt he leaves the room to follow the sounds. It begins to become clearer the closer he gets to the source of the sound, it is a melody.

“ _Is…is that music?”_ Ren thinks to himself as he rounds the corner to find the room that was hiding the sounds.

He stands in front of the door, it is the Generals private Quarters. He just stands there, still and silent listening to the calming melody seeping through the door. It has a haunting tune, almost of loneliness and at the same time it held a faint side of distain stemming from it. He waits until the tune stops before he snaps out of the trance that has entangled him. Ren raises his hand and knocks softly on the door. The door slides open and General Hux is sitting in a wooden chair holding an instrument that was easily almost his size resting between his legs and on the floor.

“What now Ren.” He scoffs as he puts the wooden and string stick down on the table in front of him.

“What… what is that?” Kylo asks as he points to the large wooden instrument.

“It’s an instrument Ren.” Hux says as he lets out a sigh.

“What do you think I am an idiot?! I know that! What is its name?” he snaps back

“This is a cello Ren.” He says in a slightly less aggressive voice.

“I didn’t know you could play an instrument.” Ren says as his tone calms.

“There is a lot about me you do not yet know Ren. I don’t need to hear anything from you about my playing this right now. I don’t want to bother with y..” Hux gets cut off by Ren interrupting him.

“No…it was…haunting and beautiful.” He speaks gently now.

“Really?” Hux says with a bit of shock on his face.

“Could you play more?” Ren asks of him.

“Um…I don’t usually have guests watching me play.” Hux says with hesitation as Ren moves closer to him.

Ren sits down on Hux’s bed and takes off his mask, setting it down beside him. Hux looks at him, long black hair freed from the helmet all a mess. His pale face looked peaceful as he sat there waiting for a response. Without another word Hux picks up the bow and pulls it over the strings, sending the first note through the air. Every note that is hit feels like warmth floating in the air. Ren watches Hux’s hands move with grace and precision over the strings with perfection. The sight of Hux moving in rhythm to his music and sound vibrating around them made the room have a feeling of tranquility. Ren could feel it move within him, he began to forget himself in the music, and too soon the music was gone.

“Hux… is there a name for that melody?” he whispers.

“No, I wrote it myself.” He says with a smile.

“It’s perfect. What is it for?” Ren asks looking at Hux.

“A childish fool who I can’t stand...” He says with a smirk.

“Oh really is that so?” Ren snaps

Hux leans the cello against the table and moves towards Ren. “Yes you idiot. I hate you.”

“I hate you too Hux.” Ren smiles and pulls Hux in close to him, embracing him in his arms and kisses him.

 “I can write more if you’d like?” Hux says as he pulls away from their kiss.

“I wasn’t sure if you felt this way Hux.” Ren responds quietly before kissing him again. The music still filling his thoughts.

The two men smile as they let go of one another, Hux reaches for his instrument and begins to play again. They let the melody consume them.

 


End file.
